A Traveler's Story
by Nirano
Summary: Follow Nirano, in his adventures where he constantly tries to find who is he is...
1. Chapter 1

**A Traveler's Story**

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion**

**Chapter 1**

Nirano awoke once more to find himself shuddering against the cold, dark walls of his confined cell. He slowly began to stand, and went to sit down on the small, rotted, wooden chair that was his only furniture. As he made his way there, he would jump occasionally, feeling a sharp burst of shivers as he stepped in the dark puddles.

He sat down and began to think about his miserable life once more when he heard a new voice in the Dungeon. He went to the edge of his cell and stared obliviously at the dark hallway. Then the voice spoke once more, and Nirano jerked his head in the direction it came from, to find another prisoner there. He was a Dark Elf, or a "Dunmer". He was taunting Nirano.

"Hey! Yeah, you there. How did you get down here? Ah, it doesn't matter, because you're going to _die down here_. Oh? Didn't you know that? Nobody escapes this Dungeon once they've been put here. Except for me. I _am_ getting out soon, and when I do…Hey…do you have some family? A wife perhaps? Maybe that's what I'll do when I get out. Pay her a little visit..." The Dunmer cackled to himself. "Oh! I hear them! It's the guards…and they're coming for you!" said the Dunmer, once again cackling to himself.

That was when Nirano started to hear someone coming down the stairs. Or, many people for that matter. As the darkness around him began to lift, and a faint light started to draw nearer, Nirano saw three Guards surrounding another person. It was then that Nirano forgot all his misery and pain, and began to worry. Those were not Imperial Guards. They were members of a Faction called "The Blades". A special, elite force designated to guard one person and one person only: The Emperor of Cyrodil, Uriel Septim. Why were The Blades escorting the Emperor down here? Had he committed a crime so heinous as to be executed by the Emperor himself? As Nirano thought these things, he was suddenly ripped out of his imagination and slammed back into reality.

"What? What is this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off-limits!" shouted one of the guards. A female.

"Um, uh a mix up with the watch, madam. Placed him in the wrong cell." Answered another guard peevishly.

"Well…we don't have time to move him now…" replied the female. Then suddenly she turned to look at Nirano, "You! Prisoner, stand back."

"Over there, back by that wall. Do it now Prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you."

Nirano complied immediately after being threatened in such a manner. It was not a small thing to deny members of The Blades. They were elite-trained soldiers that were born being trained. As soon as Nirano stepped against the back wall, the cell was opened and the three guards and the Emperor himself stepped inside the cell. The woman, who was obviously the one in charge, walked towards Nirano and then turned to face the brick wall. Nirano, who was too occupied staring at the Emperor to think about how ridiculous it was that the Captain was staring at a wall, did not notice. Soon, however the Emperor solemnly looked up at Nirano and walked towards him.

"You…I've seen you. Let me see your face. You're the one from my dreams…" the Emperor stated. But Nirano only heard some of what he said. It was too much like a dream that the Emperor of Cyrodil was standing here, talking to him. Before he knew it, a door suddenly began to appear in the wall. It seemed the Captain was not simply staring at a wall, but was looking for a switch.

"It appears as though The Nine have brought us together this day, for my time is running short and these are the final hours of my life. You are destined for something greater than this mere cell." Said the Emperor. Nirano was absolutely stunned that the Emperor stood before him coolly saying that he was to die. Aside from that, he was being offered freedom!

"Prisoner, you may follow us, but DO NOT get in our way."

Nirano stared at the Guard who spoke dumbfounded at him being released so quickly, but simply nodded his head, afraid the Blades would retract the offer if he did not answer quickly. He had no intention of getting the way of The Blades, no matter what they were doing all the way down here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they began to walk down the ruined steps of what used to be a nice underground part of the Emperor's Castle, Nirano thought about what the Emperor had said to him. He had told him that he had envisioned a special destiny for him. That he had dreamt of him. It seemed a little creepy, but Emperor's were known to have occasional visions. It was what kept them, and their Empire alive. Yet, it seemed a little too farfetched that he, Nirano, was destined for something important. If he was, then why did he always wake up in a dark, dungy cell, below the ground with almost virtually no light? If it _was_ the work of The Nine, then was there something even greater that he had imagined? While Nirano continued to follow the group in front of him he shrugged off these thoughts. As he observed his murky surroundings, he noticed something. All seemed a little quieter then before. Whatever lived down here had stopped to breathe… Just before Nirano was shaking off these feelings, they were confirmed by the sudden tenseness of The Blades. They noticed something too…

Suddenly the entire room was echoing with shouts, screams and curses. Before long, the clash of steel on steel sounded louder than the shouts, vibrating through the room causing tidal waves of sound. Nirano ducked out into one of the corners, remembering to stay away from The Blades, to not get in their way. More shouts and more clashes occurred, but subsided shortly afterwards. Nirano opened his trembling eyes and observed the chaos before him. There were four people lying dead on the cracked ground, drowning in their own pools of blood which surrounded them. He looked around and saw with a shock of surprise that only three others were standing. One Blade was killed among the three assassins. It was the woman, the Captain. The dungeon filled with a solemn, sad vibe. The remaining Blades and the Emperor silently acknowledged the death of their comrade, but immediately began to continue, noting the danger they were obviously in. They paid no attention to the shivering Nirano who stood staring at the bodies. He knew what he had to do.

He silently rushed over to the corpse of one of the Assassins and took off his blood soaked clothes. He put them on, knowing they were made of fine material which would keep him warm. Then he continued to the body of the Blade. He slowly pried her prized Akaviri Blade from her cold hand and unbuckled her sheath. He attached it to himself and sheathed her sword on his belt. He then started to trot behind the Blades and the Emperor, catching up as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took Nirano around one minute to catch up to group. They stared at him when he trotted up and drew their swords. Nirano stared at them, shocked, thinking that this was why they brought him down. So they could kill him alone with no other Prisoners watching…

"I knew he was a traitor. He was probably the one who betrayed us to the Assassins!" shouted one of the Blades.

That was when it dawned on Nirano…He was wearing the Assassin's clothing.

"NO! Wait, I was cold…I just switched clothing, this is much warmer! Please don't kill me…"

"Put your swords down. He is not one of them." Said the Emperor silently.

The Blades reluctantly returned their swords to their sheaths but kept a closer eye on Nirano from then on. After another twenty-minutes or so of walking, always on guard, they stopped next to a locked gate. One of the Blades opened it and ushered the Emperor and his comrade through. When Nirano approached it, the Blade moved in front of the gate, blocking his passage.

"No Prisoner, you stay here. We cannot trust you." He then shut the gate with a loud, significant slam, which jingled the other metallic parts around making a loud noise. Nirano realized this and suddenly crouched in a corner, afraid it might have drawn the attention of more Assassins. It was probably what the Blade wanted. A distraction from their path. After one minute of waiting, Nirano's fear almost came true. Assassins did not show up, but the decayed wall across from him began to crumble and Nirano realized with a growing fear and torment that something had certainly found him. Rats, as he had never seen them before. They were massive, two times the size of a common rat. Nirano, inexperienced at the art of The Blade, fumbled as he hastily tried to draw the Akaviri Sword from the sheath. As the two rats continued to approach cautiously, Nirano was able to draw his blade successfully and pointed it at the oncoming threat. Suddenly, taking Nirano by surprise, one of the rats launched himself at Nirano, with incredible speed and covering at least twenty feet of distance. Without so much as touching the ground, it landed only centimeters away from Nirano. Nirano, terrifying out of his wits, brought the Akaviri Blade down quickly down on the rat, but it moved out of the way and Nirano dropped his Blade to the ground as the vibrations caused from hitting the cement was too much for his hand to handle. Seconds later, the other rat launched himself at Nirano, but this time landed precisely on his stomach and began to claw and rip through the majestic clothing of the Assassin. Nirano desperately reached over and felt the top of sword. He snatched it in his hands and nervously brought it down upon the rats head, causing giant spurts of magenta colored blood to splatter on the ground, wall, and on the clothes of Nirano. Disgusted, yet significantly inspired, Nirano ripped the blade from the rat and slashed at the other, showering sparks in all directions as he once again hit the ground. This time however, he was ready for it and held on tight as the vibrations subsided. He then carefully waited for the rat to get in the right distance before he once again brought the blade down whirring onto the rat's back. Slicing it in two pieces and causing the ground to be permanently stained with its infected blood. Nirano wiped his blade on his robes and returned it to its sheath. Since he could not continue through the gate as the Blades had done, he went the only way else that was available. Through the large, gaping hole that had appeared in the wall.

As he carefully ducked into the hole, he stumbled onto a chest. He opened it to find a torch and a Rusty Axe. Since the Akaviri Blade had proven more useful he left the Axe there, yet placed the torch in his eager hands. Before he knew it the dungeon was filled with blissful light. He continued to march his way through the dungeon and came across the decayed skeleton of a human. He searched the remnants of everyone near it and came across a bow, and twenty-five arrows. He took these with him as he was more skilled in Archery than in Blade, since his parents had once taken him hunting, and had taught him how to shoot properly. He was a natural at it. So he sheathed his blade back, and strapped his new bow to his back along with the quiver of arrows, put the torch back in hand and continued through the tunnel. Nirano came across many more rats before he encountered something more devastating and disgusting. As Nirano was pacing through the dungeon, evidently pleased with himself for conquering so many large rats he heard a different noise. It sounded like someone drowning, yet being able to scream and gasp for oxygen at the same time. As Nirano froze in one spot, it started to round the corner. It was a moving, rotting corpse.

Something that had been decaying for years and years. There were literally straps of skin remaining and the internal organs were clearly visible, although un-identifiable considering they were so slashed and destroyed. Nirano held his breath as it continued up the short slope Nirano was crouching on, hoping beyond hope that this horrifying creature would not spot him. His stealth skills were not adaptive however, and before long it had heard and felt Nirano's presence. It began to stumble quickly towards Nirano who took action immediately; freeing an arrow from his quiver he quickly notched it into his bowstring and aimed at the head of the zombie. He released and the arrow whipped through the air magnificently, spinning rapidly as it sunk into the head of the zombie, who was decapitated instantly as the sheer force of the arrow struck his head off, causing it to roll down the slope. The zombie crumbled at Nirano's feet, causing Nirano to jump with triumph, though his heart stopped as the remaining corpse grabbed his leg. Nirano literally jumped 10 feet in the air as it grabbed him. So, he quickly unsheathed his sword and split the rest of it in two. He climbed over the undead creature and plucked his arrow from the head of the zombie, replacing it back into his quiver and continuing through the dark dungeon.

After more rats and other similar threats, Nirano discovered another creature intelligent enough to create fire. As he glanced at the shadow on the wall, and the flickering light, he cautiously snuck closer to the source. He contained his gasp of surprise only by the amount of fear that had settled in his body when he glimpsed a goblin at the source of light. Luckily for Nirano, the goblin had his back to him, giving him an opportune moment to notch another arrow. As Nirano aimed carefully, knowing if he failed this shot, he would not have time to notch another arrow before the Goblin ripped him apart mercilessly. He took his aim, careful to make sure he would lose the arrow in the correct spot on the Goblin's head, and…

The arrow was released creating a sharp noise as the bowstring bounced back and forth; the Goblin heard it and turned around only to go cross-eyed as he followed the arrow's progress towards his head. As the Goblin completed his turn, he just had time to open his mouth to let out a screech when he was slammed backwards into the wall of his cavern, driven by the strength of the arrow, which was sitting comfortably in his forehead. Nirano approached the dead creature and attempted to pull out his arrow, only to find it was too deeply inside for it to come out without damage. He let the Goblin crumple to the ground and began to examine the contents of his home. He picked up many magical objects which he had no name for; being the worst magician his family had ever known. He only knew how to conjure a small, weak fireball, and to perform another weak healing spell. It was nothing to boast about and Nirano meekly packed the items into his pockets feeling ashamed at his lack of knowledge.

As time went by, Nirano encountered many more Goblins, yet conquered them all; each falling to the swift, deadly shots Nirano was able to make with his natural archery ability. Only once did Nirano have to pull out the sword, and that was when another Goblin had snuck behind him and did not give Nirano enough time to notch an arrow, yet Nirano had discovered that he was able to kill swiftly and easily with the Akaviri Blade, regardless that he had never handled a sword before. It must have been enchanted thought Nirano. Soon after the last Goblin encounter, Nirano saw a different kind of light. It was not firelight…It was more like sunlight! He began to dash towards the direction it was coming from but was stopped by a powerful goblin that wielded a magic staff! He jumped out of the way of the first fireball only to get singed by the second one. As Nirano got up he reached for an arrow, but was completely out! The goblin approached Nirano and, acting fast, slammed him in the face with his fist. He got down on top of the unconscious goblin and started pummeling it to pieces. Realizing what he was doing was savage beyond belief; he got up and wiped his knuckles on his robe. He picked up the magical items off of the goblin thinking they could fetch a pretty penny at a magic shop. He opened a chest to find arrows and ran to the light, only to burst out of another small hole in a wall and to find himself in a similar looking cracked hallway in which he was deserted by the Blades and the Emperor. As he was about to swear, he heard some people talking. It was the Blades and the Emperor! Relieved that he would have some professional protection he rushed towards them, just to find the Blades looking more livid than ever before.

"So, our little sewage rat found his way through the gate? We know your working for the Assassins." Shouted one of the Blades to Nirano.

"Let's kill him!" replied the other.

Just as about Nirano was going to make a run for it, the Emperor spoke. "No. I told you, he is not one of them. He can help us. He _must_ help us."

The two Blades sheathed their swords and stared at Nirano, knowing they must not disobey their Emperor. Finally, they broke the stare and acknowledged that if the Emperor trusted him, so must they. Relieved beyond anything he had ever felt before, Nirano continued to follow The Blades and The Emperor to their destination. All the while, the Emperor spoke to him, telling him about his visions of destruction and how he did not have much time left. They started to get into a conversation about The Nine. After speaking in great detail about them, the Emperor asked Nirano what his sign was. Fully trusting and respecting the Emperor after all this time, Nirano did not hesitate to tell him.

"I was born under the Shadow."

The Emperor seemed slightly relieved when he learnt that information. Almost comforted.

"Then let the Shadow hide you from you foes and keep you safe in your times of need." Said the Emperor.

When it seemed as though the danger was gone, they heard another rush of screams and battle cries. This time Nirano did not hide and cower, but unsheathed his new trusty Akaviri Blade and rushed into battle alongside the legendary Blades. Nirano whirled around the three Assassins, trying to find a weak spot in their menacing armor. He ducked quickly as he heard a sword whizzing in his direction. As the sword slashed thin air, Nirano swiftly stabbed in the direction of the attack, to feel his sword sinking into raw flesh. He pulled the sword up forcefully, to hear the agonizing screams of his Victim as his torso was ripped apart, slowly and painfully. After a few more terrible seconds, the Assassin fell to his knees, covered in red smoke as his armor destroyed itself. Nirano pulled out his sword from the limp body and continued to assist the Blades in fighting off the last two Assassins. He screamed as he felt cold, merciless steel slicing through his thigh. Luckily it had only grazed him and he recovered almost instantly and turned around slashing his sword through the air at the assailant. The Assassin blocked the blow, only to stab once more at Nirano, but just as the blade was about to take Nirano's life, the sword was slammed against a nearby wall and the Assassins hand with it. Confused, Nirano looked at the other Blades, who had taken care of the other Assassin and had saved Nirano's life by cutting through the hand that held the sword. Quickly one of the Blades decapitated the last remaining Assassin and wiped his sword on a cloth.

"He almost got you there, didn't he?" laughed one of the Blades.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." Replied Nirano.

The Blades nodded their heads and motioned to the Emperor to follow them. Nirano falling last in line as usual, but extremely satisfied with the ways he was learning to survive. So they continued down what seemed like an ever-lasting journey through the sewers, until they approached a second gate.

"Ah, here we go. We're almost out Emperor, not to wo--….Oh no! This gate is barred from the other side! It's a trap!" Said one of the Blades.

"I saw another way over there…Let's go!" Replied the other.

The two Blades, closely followed by The Emperor, and then Nirano entered the second entrance, only to find it as a dead end.

"We had better go back and take care of any Assassins that show up. You, Prisoner, take care of the Emperor; guard him with your life." And with those last words, the two Blades went out of the small room and immediately the clashes of steel and metal were heard. The Emperor seemed fairly calm however, when he turned to talk to Nirano.

"Listen, it is my time. I have seen it. Here, take this, it is the Amulet of Kings, give it to Jauffre. Find my son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion!"

Nirano stared at the Emperor blankly, clutching one of the most priceless items in his hands, he stared in shock as behind the Emperor a concealed door opened and an Assassin lurched through ramming a Silver Dagger through the Emperor's chest. Before three seconds passed the Emperor was laying in a heap on the cold, brick floors. Nirano, filled with hatred and a passion for murder, drew his Akaviri Katana and met steel to steel with the Emperor's killer.

For what seemed like hours to Nirano was only seconds to the last remaining Blade Member. He had just finished off three Assassins and his comrade lay dead on the floor like his Captain. That was when he heard the clash of steel in the small room he had left the Prisoner and the Emperor. Assuming the Prisoner had betrayed the Emperor he hurtled himself in the room to find his nation's leader dead surrounded in his own blood and to find the faithful Prisoner in sword-to-sword combat with who must have been the Assassin who did it. Screaming with anguish and hatred he jammed his merciless sword into the Assailants back, twisting the blade up and down and left and right until all that was left were bits and pieces, and chunks of a human body. He looked up at Nirano breathing heavily and stared down at Emperor Uriel Septim. He was the last of the Septims and his death meant only more deaths to come in Cyrodil. It would soon be chaos. Blinking away his tears he turned once more to look at the Prisoner Nirano.

"The Emperor…I've failed…We've failed…Wait!" he said with shock.

"The Amulet! The Amulet of Kings! It's gone!"

"No, he gave it to me. He told me to bring it Jauffre…" Responded Nirano.

"Jauffre? Why would he do that…? Well if anyone would know why he has sent you to carry out this deed it would be Jauffre. He is the Grandmaster of The Blades. Let me guess, by your Arch-Man ship and your Swords-Man Ship, you must be a skilled Warrior. But, your stealth, although a little diminished over time in a cell no doubt, tells me you are more than just a Warrior. You practice in the same arts as these Assailants don't you? You are an Assassin as well?"

"I have practiced in those methods, but as you see, I would never commit such a heinous crime such as killing the Emperor…"

"Yes, I can see. Alright, well I trust you. Although you may use methods I do not approve of, you have shown courage and loyalty to Cyrodil in this room. I noticed that you have taken the Akaviri Blade of my Captain. If you would not mind too much I would ask for it, as they should be presented to my dead comrades at their funerals…"

Nirano stared at the blade which had saved his life already countless times in his little adventure. Although when he thought about it, it would be more useful to give them to their rightful owners. It was the only honorable thing to do."

"Thank you Nirano. Listen, I will stay here now, I have no more need to get someone out of this place, now that my Emperor is dead. Take this key; it will open the gate which leads outside of this god damn place. Use it, and do as the Emperor told you. Good luck."

Nirano nodded and looked once more at the body of the Emperor. He silently said a prayer and ran through the open hole in the wall which the Assassin entered through and unlocked the door, accidentally breaking the key handle in the process... After some more killing of Goblins and Rats, he proceeded to the Gate which was obviously meant to lead outside. He looked once more behind him and opened the Gate, to step out into brilliant sunshine which felt like it had blinded him temporarily. It was time to get on with his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Nirano stared dumbfounded at the beautiful green world, he was shaken out of his daydream by a shard pinch on his leg. Out of instinct he jumped back and notched an arrow into his bow, looking around quickly, wondering what had just pinched him…

Seeing nothing he lowered his gaze only to jump once more in surprise when he saw a large crab scuttling towards him, pincers in the air. He loosed his notched arrow and it bounced off the crab's hard shell. Luckily for Nirano however, the force of the blow was enough to flip the Crab over, exposing its soft underbelly.

Nirano notched another trusty arrow and released it into the crab's underside causing it to squeal momentarily before it went still.

"Excellent, now I have something to eat…" thought Nirano as he picked up the crab and placed it in a bag had found in the Sewers. Then he looked out at the lake in front of him and saw that on the other side there was what looked like a Ruin of some sort. He made sure everything on his person was securely fastened and dived into the cold lake.

Nirano enjoyed the sensation of clear water rushing past him, soaking every pore and moisturizing every dried flake of skin on himself. Soon enough, he stepped on dry land, except this time it was on the other side of the lake.

Thinking he was safe he trampled through the Ruin's stones, searching for a nice spot to lay down and think about his escape and what he would do with his life, when he saw a blur whip across his face and a sharp sound on the ground five centimeters away from him. He looked down and saw a sharp steel arrow. It had just missed him. Out of instinct, his adrenaline propelled him behind a large rock and he glanced around to see where the Attacker was.

He saw a Kajit notching another arrow and she was not alone either. Next to her was a fearsome Argonian looking deadly with a Silver Dagger in hand. Nirano notched his own trusty arrow and spun around the rock taking a headshot on the Kajit who loosed another arrow, but missed her mark as it snapped harmlessly off the rock Nirano was previously hidden behind.

Nirano was still taking aim, making sure he would not have to waste two arrows on the same person. Then as the Argonian was closing in fast, he fired the arrow, watching it spin as it got lodged deep into the Kajit's forehead. She stumbled back and slumped to the ground, dead.

Nirano did not have time to congratulate himself however as the Argonian was almost upon him shouting insults.

"Filthy Dunmer I will tear you limb from limb!" shouted the Argonian.

Nirano did not have time to notch another arrow, so he began to run, snaking around the rocks of the Ruin and coming up to the body of the dead Kajit. He quickly fumbled through the clothing searching for a blade, when his fingers came across a rusty looking sword. It would have to do. He pulled it out of her sheath and wielded it, pointing it sharply at the incoming Argonian who stopped in his spot as he saw Nirano holding a much longer sword.

Stepping back, the Argonian looked for some other item which could help him but was always backing up due to the fact that a fierce some looking Dark Elf was approaching menacingly.

Nirano spun the blade through the air, and brought it down on the Argonian. The Argonian blocked it with a stone he had picked up and began to run up a hill towards the forest. Nirano sheathed the blade and brought out his bow, notching up another arrow, he took aim at the Argonian's back. He released the arrow and it found its mark, nestled deep in the back of the Argonian, who fell down to his knees and was still trying to claw his way up the hill.

Nirano approached the poor creature.

"Why did you try to attack me Argonian?" Said Nirano.

"We...we- thought you were an Assassin. Look at your clothing…" whispered the Argonian gasping for breath.

"I was not going to hurt you. I did not even know you were here. The arrow is not in a deathly spot, I can remove it. Stay still and remember, I am your friend, I was only protecting myself."

The Argonian lay still and gasped as Nirano wrenched the arrow out of his back. Blood began to spurt out of the wound and Nirano used his poor magical techniques to stop the blood from coming out. He had to use his healing spell six times before it had any great effect.

"Than- Thank you Dunmer. Thank you for not killing me. Here, as my gift of gratitude for healing me, take my dagger. It is not normal, it is enchanted. Anytime it tastes flesh it will dispose a powerful electrical shock through the body causing the victim to be paralyzed or dead if the dagger remains inside the body for too long.

"Thank you for this gift, I will treasure it forever. Here is the sword of you comrade, bury her with it. She died protecting herself and you. She deserves an honorable burial. I will leave you now, and may The Nine protect you from any further dangers you may encounter in your life."

And with those words, Nirano stood and pocketed the enchanted dagger. He began to walk into the woods, towards the Imperial City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Nirano clambered through all the vines and roots which jutted out in all locations and sizes. Although he appreciated the gift the Argonian had given him, it did not help with cutting himself a clear walkway through the harsh landscape. It was lucky for him that the Imperial City had such a large tower in the middle, or else he would have lost himself hours ago.

He still felt lost regardless. Everywhere around him were simply more vines and more trees and more…green! Since he had nothing else to do, he simply continued on, always heading towards the Tower. He was still in a fairly good mood however. Things had been overall good for him today.

He had escaped a lifetime sentence in Prison. He had gained a very valuable weapon considering it was enchanted, and he had learned how to protect himself against a variety of creatures in a very short time. He still had his bow and a quiver of fifteen arrows and he had a small, yet decent meal in his bag, which he kept hanging from his belt.

While Nirano was pondering these things, he remembered the Amulet that the Emperor had given him. He had no intention of delivering this Amulet immediately. He did not even know where Weynon Priory was… He would simply keep the Amulet until he felt it was time to locate Jauffre.

After more thinking, he suddenly found himself out of the vast forest, looking upon a small village. He walked down into the center of the village and was met with inquiring eyes by the small population who lived here.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I am?" asked Nirano to one of the closest villagers.

"Aye sir! You have found yourself in Pell's Gate my friend!"

"Pell's Gate? Thanks. Do you know where I can find an inn to stay at? I have had a rather long, tiring day."

"Aye. Right over there, by the hill is our fine inn. Cheap too by the way."

"Thank you."

So, Nirano walked his way up the small hill which overlooked the village and entered the Inn. As soon as he stepped foot inside he was greeted by a soft warm glow of seven or eight candles. There was also a roaring fire in the fireplace which immediately warmed him up. He walked towards the lady behind the counter who was washing cups and cleaning plates of food.

"Hello Madam. How much is the fare to stay in your lovely inn?"

"It is only five coins lad. Where be you from?"

"I have come a long way. That is all I am willing to tell you." Nirano answered politely as he gave her five coins from his very small amount of gold. He then proceeded to sit down in one of the chairs next to the fire. There he sat and thought about everything that had happened. He did not know what would happen to Cyrodil now that the Emperor was assassinated. He was probably the only one who knew about it, with the exception of the last Blade who was there to guard him.

Before long, it was midnight, and Nirano climbed up the stairs of the Inn to go to sleep. As soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted off into a deep, untamable sleep.

He was suddenly jerked awake by the loud ringing noise of the Town Bell. He stood up, feeling drowsy and proceeded to put on his clothes. He absently padded his pockets to realize with a sudden shock that his money pouch was gone. Some filthy thief had taken it from him while he slept. He had not locked the door.

Filled with hatred he stomped downstairs and forcefully inquired the Innkeeper about his money pouch.

"Listen to me, where is my pouch of gold? Tell me right now. TELL ME OR YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER MOON RISE!"

The Innkeeper cowered in a corner stuttering that no one else had come in the Inn all night. Nirano, fueled by anger did not listen. He approached the woman and picked her up, not caring if he hurt her or not. He spat in her face and asked her one more time in a slow, low menacing voice.

"Where is my money? You know by the state of my clothes I am not blessed with wealth. That was all I had, and now it is gone. Who came in this Inn last night?"

"No one sir…No one!"

"If no one else came in, then it must have been you." Nirano said.

And with that he whipped out the dagger that had been given to him by the Argonian and stabbed it into her gut. With a muffled scream she fell to the ground, twitching furiously as the Electrical Shocks sent into her body burned all her organs and fried all her nerves. After a few more seconds she lay still, smoke rising from her stomach. Nirano wiped the blade on her shirt and sheathed it.

He then went on to inspect her clothing, finding his money pouch on her person. He dragged her behind the counter and went outside to find it pouring rain. He went back inside and looked for some source of waterproof clothing or for an Anti-Wet Magical Scroll when he saw a bunch of food on the tables.

He strode to the table and put all the food he could manage into his food pouch. Finding nothing to protect him from getting soaked in the rain; he simply put on his hood and went outside once more to be greeted again by a thunderstorm very fierce.

The rest of the day he proceeded towards the Imperial City, occasionally coming across Imperial Guards patrolling the streets. He was always on guard, expecting some kind of attack from a Villager who would have discovered her body by now. They would know he did it and would report him to the Guard. Luckily he never gave any of them a full view of his face as he was always wearing his hood when he spoke to any villager, with the exception of the Innkeeper who now lay dead. She would not tell anyone.

By the end of the day he had reached the gates of the Imperial City and marched through, immediately proceeding to the Market District where he could sleep once more in a cheap Inn. It would be his last Inn for a while since he had no more money.

He silently ate a small meal that he had taken from the previous Inn. Then he slumped back into another deep slumber where he saw many dark, evil faces grinning and laughing at him. He was woken once again suddenly, only to face one of the most terrifying things he had ever seen. A black hooded man stood in front of him wearing a grin that would haunt him for many days to come.

He spoke. "You sleep rather soundly for a Murderer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Holy shit! What—How did you—Who are you?" demanded Nirano.

"I am Lucien Lachance, a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, you are a murdered, a cold blooded killer."

Nirano simply stared at this dark hooded man before him. He had never heard of a person called Lucien Lachance, but he had certainly heard of the Dark Brotherhood. Who hadn't? It was the secret Assassin's Guild. He called Nirano a cold blooded killer, but Nirano knew he was nothing…Nothing compared to anyone involved in the Dark Brotherhood.

"What do you want from me?" asked Nirano.

"I am here to offer you a job opportunity. We all know you can kill. You may be about to ask how the Dark Brotherhood knows of your…misdeed, and let me answer you. We know many things. Do you want to hear what the Night Mother wants you to do?"

"Yes. Please, go on Mr. Lachance."

"Ah…I find your etiquette refreshing. There is a man named Rufio. He is currently lodging at the Three Omens Inn. Find him. Kill him. Once you have done this, sleep at any location you deem…appropriate and we shall meet once more, except this time, the Dark Brotherhood will have open arms to your arrival."

Nirano thought about this proposal. He knew that being a member of the Dark Brotherhood was dangerous and it would mean lots more bloodshed on his part. Yet, there are very few circumstances in which a member of the Dark Brotherhood is caught during a murder. Perhaps joining their ranks could protect him. Nirano made a decision.

"I will find this man, Rufio and I will kill him."

"Excellent. Take this. It is a virgin blade and thirsts for blood."

And with those words Lucien suddenly disappeared. Nirano saw his door open and close shut and that was the last he would see of him unless he performed the deed. Nirano had made up his mind however. He would find this man, he did not care if he was innocent or not, but he would kill him, and then he would become a member of the legendary Dark Brotherhood. It was a path he had never thought of taking, but he knew his skills would be of use there. He was after all, called an Assassin by the Blades. Maybe this was his calling.

So with his mind made up, Nirano lay once more in bed and slept soundly, waking up as soon as the light flooded through the curtains. He dressed and had a small breakfast, feeling slightly sickened at his decision, yet determined nonetheless. He opened his door and went downstairs. He said goodbye to the Innkeeper and stepped out into another cloudy day, except this time it was not pouring rain. A good sign as he would have a distance to walk before he found the Three Omens Inn.

He stopped for a while before he exited the large gates of the Imperial City to ask a few people where the Three Omens Inn was. After the third person told him where it was, he was reassured he was going to head the correct way. So he walked out of the city and started to walk on the path towards his destiny.

After four hours of constant, non-stop walking he met a nice woman who was sitting next to a lake. He decided to rest, so he sat down next to her. She told him many things of how she was a potion maker. He asked her questions about healing potions and she told him everything she knew. He found a sudden interest in creating these potions. He could not cast his own magic very well, so what if he learned how to make potions which would replace magic?

When she finished talking about healing potions she got into poisons. She seemed to know much, much more about these than about healing. He always wondered why to the end of his days, but she told him valuable information. Where to collect certain ingredients, how to mix them, what sort of equipment he would need. He was intrigued and he knew it would come in handy to know these kinds of things if was to become a deadly Assassin.

However, he had to continue on his journey so he bade the women fare well and began to walk once more toward the Three Omens Inn. He wondered if Lucien Lachance was trailing him all the way there. Maybe he had followed Nirano since he was born waiting for him to commit a murder. How would he otherwise have known he committed that murder? He said the Dark Brotherhood knew many things. Nirano did not doubt that, but to know whenever a person kills another was a bit farfetched.

So, lost in his own thoughts, he soon found himself standing on the threshold of the Three Omens Inn. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to find himself staring at the Innkeeper tending no one. The place was dead.

"Hello. I am looking for a Rufio. Is here lodging here?" enquired Nirano.

The Innkeeper eyed Nirano suspiciously, but told him that Rufio was downstairs. He could not deny that information to this man, considering if he did, he might leave and that meant he would not be getting any new customers. He needed customers badly, or else he would go bankrupt. While the Innkeeper was thinking about his financial agenda, Nirano slipped through the stairway leading downstairs.

The place was murky, and it was filled with cobwebs and dust. Nirano wondered how long it had been since someone cleaned up down here. He opened every door he came across, wary for someone sleeping. He finally opened the last door to the left and found a peaceful, snoring old man in the room. He was all alone.

Nirano approached the man, not sure if it was Rufio or not, he shook him awake. The old man gasped and looked directly into the eyes of Nirano.

"I know why you are here…they sent you didn't they?" asked the old man nervously.

"Are you Rufio?" demanded Nirano.

"Yes I am. Please do not kill me. I can double whatever they are paying you." Pleaded Rufio.

"I am not getting paid."

Suddenly Nirano plunged the blade Lucien had given him into the Rufio. Rufio backed away and hit a wall. He slumped to the ground, breathing heavily and died. Nirano walked slowly up to him, and wrenched the blood-soaked dagger out of his stomach causing pools of blood to gush out onto the floor. As if it weren't dirty already.

The next instructions were to find a place to sleep. Nirano deemed this place appropriate and shut the door. He then proceeded to lie down on the bed Rufio had just been awoken from and dosed off slowly. He was awake not one hour later.

"Excellent. You have proven yourself to the Dark Brotherhood. The Night Mother is pleased. You must now proceed to go to Cheydinhal. Go to the boarded up house and find a red, glowing door downstairs. Answer "Sanguine my Brother".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There were countless nights and countless days which proceeded then in Nirano's life. Since he had no means of faster transportation he simply had to walk, and sometime run towards Cheydinhal. It was the only place he could go now. He had sealed his fate with the Dark Brotherhood. He would love to say he felt guilty about it, but in truth he was excited.

He was an expert at Stealth and Archery. He had learned these skills as a child, living in poverty he had been forced to steal and fend for himself. He was now slowly becoming adept at the Blade. He was proud of himself to say the least. He would be protected by the Dark Brotherhood, and perhaps it was his only safe haven for him now.

Whenever he came across another person he would consult them for a location. Sometimes he would be enthused at far he had come since the last person and sometime he would weep in anguish when he realized he had not progressed much at all since his last enquiry.

Finally, he came across a camp far to the north of the Three Omens Inn. He did not reveal himself however, for fear of bandits. He slowly crept through the undergrowth and examined the encampment from all angles. No one seemed to be there. So, he slowly marched out of the forest and went in the center of the camp. No one was in the tents. It seemed abandoned.

So Nirano took the chance to steal some forgotten food and drink and was about to be off on his way when he heard laughter and the crunching of twigs from behind him. He quickly darted into the only safe place he could see. Inside one of the tents.

A couple of seconds passed and then the entire encampment seemed alive. There was obviously a fire going on outside and people were dancing. Guitars were being played and people were cheering. Nirano did not know how he would go out without being seen, and he did not dare reveal himself, as these people were Gypsies and they would kill him on sight. Gypsies did not tolerate strangers, and they would show no leniency to someone who had come out of one of their own tents.

So Nirano waited and waited for hours, and still nothing stopped. People were always dancing and laughing and getting very, very drunk. When the moon was finally in the middle of the sky, the music stopped and people were starting to go into their tents to sleep. This was the part Nirano was dreading. There was no way they would not see him now.

Waiting in awful silence and not daring to breathe, Nirano waited for his doom. Yet, no one came inside the tent. He peeked outside to find that several Gypsies had passed out on the ground.

"Thank god for alcohol…" Nirano thought to himself.

He stepped out into the bright night, illuminated by the full moon. In the distance he heard howling. He cautiously stepped over the passed out drunks and was about to make it to the edge of the clearing when he tripped over what he thought was a branch. It was a Kajit, a very angry Kajit. He jumped up and wielded a very shiny bow. It was made of Silver.

The Kajit swore loudly and Nirano winced, hoping no one else would wake up. No one did fortunately. Nirano then began to run towards the forest, seeing the Kajit notch another finely made arrow. Silver as well. Nirano started to sprint trying to get into the clearing as quickly as possible to avoid getting killed. He jumped, startled as he saw the arrow dart right passed his head and get stuck in a near tree, quivering slightly. Then he was in the woods, going anywhere he could, just to get away.

He could hear the Kajit behind him. Although drunk, the Kajit was still very nimble and started to catch up. He could hear him pulling another arrow back. Nirano ducked as soon as he heard it loosed and was correct in doing so as he saw the arrow fly over his head, only a blur in the moonlight, temporarily blinding him as it reflected the bright light into his eyes. Then Nirano jerked himself up and started run again, he whipped out his enchanted dagger and waited for the Kajit to be right behind him.

As soon as he could hear the unmistakable sounds of the Kajit's paws slapping the dry ground behind him, Nirano ran towards a tree, then he used it to propel himself backwards, landing the dagger deep into the gut of the Kajit. Nirano let the dagger go, making it sink even deeper into the flesh. The Kajit began to twitch furiously as the Enchantment of Lightning coursed through his body sending shivers through Nirano's spine as he watched smoke rise and the Kajit die painfully, terribly, and slowly.

Seconds later, Nirano approached the smoldering corpse and drew his dagger out. He sat down on a nearby tree branch and pondered of all his killing so far. He had killed an innocent innkeeper. He had killed a Bandit. He had killed an old man called Rufio. He had killed a Gypsy Kajit. These murders were slowly creeping up on him, yet he shrugged them off, knowing it was now his duty as a Dark Brotherhood Assassin.

Nirano decided to name the Dagger which had not failed him in all of his encounters. He called it Halek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nirano approached the dead Khajit and plucked up his Silver Bow. It would be of much more use to Nirano now, since he was not laying face down in mud, not breathing. He then picked up the quiver of arrows as well and replacing his old bow and arrow he walked out of the forest onto the road to continue his journey towards Cheydinhal.

He had been walking for a couple days now when he heard the cries of wounded and the clash of swords nearby. He sprinted towards the noise to discover a tremendous battle raging on the grass-filled hill several meters away from him. Nirano slowly found some cover and crept closer to get a better look.

There were around fifteen Imperial Soldiers fighting a large group of maybe thirty bandits. The Imperial Soldiers were losing. The battle would have been over long ago if the Imperial Soldiers were not equipped with quality armor, as opposed to the Bandits, but they were still greatly outnumbered and needed obvious help.

It did not take too long for Nirano to make his choice. If he helped the Imperial Solders fight off the Bandits, he would be safe. If he helped the Bandits, they would probably kill him later. If he ran away, he would be tracked easily, being thought as a runaway Soldier. So Nirano sighed a deep, throaty sigh, and climbed to a high branch.

He notched his new beautiful Silver Arrow, and aimed at the nearest Bandit. He released and he watched in awe as the arrow flew gracefully, without any change in the slightest with direction, and chuckled to himself as it impaled the Bandit neatly and quickly. For what seemed like a mili-second everyone seemed to wonder where the onslaught was coming from, but then once more the clashing resumed and Nirano shot more and more arrows into the slowly diminishing group of Bandits.

Arrow after arrow, more blood was spilled and more bodies piled on what used to be a healthy patch of flowers and grass. It would reek of blood for many months to come, and not much would grow there, leaving the lasting impression of battle. The Imperial Soldiers were now fighting harder, and it showed as the Bandits numbers dropped dramatically in the next couple of minutes.

Finally, when there was only one Bandit remaining, Nirano loosed his last Silver Arrow and drew a long, deep calming breath as the Bandit fell to the ground, lifeless. He then dropped down from the tree and admonished the stunned Soldiers.

"It looks like they are all gone now, doesn't it?" joked Nirano.

All of the Soldiers simply stared at Nirano, in astonishment. He had saved their lives. Eventually one of them broke the silence and spoke admiringly.

"You saved all of our lives. We owe you so much. How did you learn how to shoot like that? We do not think you missed your mark once!"

"I learned over time. Listen, there is one thing you can do for me. If it would not be too much trouble, perhaps you can lend me a horse. I require a faster means of traveling to Cheydinhal and my feet are sore from weeks of walking."

"Yes, of course. We have an extra horse now since we lost one of our beloved friends. Take the steed, it is a fine one and do not worry about returning it. It is out gift of gratitude to you for saving our lives."

"Thank you." Finished Nirano, and with that he began to pluck his Silver Arrows from the dead and returned all of them to his quiver before taking his new horse and galloping off feeling extremely satisfied.

He had saved the lives of fifteen and he had gained a very expensive horse which would shorten his time to get to Cheydinhal considerably. It was a good move on his part to come to the aid of the Imperial Soldiers. Perhaps life was going to turn out better than he had ever hoped…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following days and nights were spent much more comfortably. Nirano was making way more progress now that he had a horse. He named it Sari, a name he had picked up during his childhood. It was the name of a good friend of his, who was taken one day and she was never seen again.

On the eighth week of traveling he began to see the buildings of Cheydinhal looming in the distance. Nirano hurried Sari up, anxious to get into a populated city once more. Two months had passed and he longed for a comfortable Inn to sleep at after all the nights on the hard, rocky surface of the earth.

He almost cried out of excitement when he walked through the great oak doors into the city. It smelt nice, and there was a beautiful looking pond somewhere in the center of the town. The people were friendly and he proceeded immediately to a nearby Inn, and was about to enter it when he remembered his primary mission. He must find the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.

He backed up from the Inn, saddened by the thought of not enjoying an ale or two, but he knew his duty and respected it. He dared not ask a passerby for instructions to a boarded up house, for fear they would follow him, thinking him suspicious. He soon found it however, and shivered slightly at its ominous aura emanating for it. He tried to pry open the door, but found it locked. It was perhaps another test.

He whipped out a lock pick he had plucked from a Goblin on his travels and waited for the street to clear before attempting to break in. It was a fairly easy lock, but Nirano rubbed his face for a while, feeling the splinters of the wooden boards in his face, and ripping them out, wincing painfully.

Nirano juggled the handle once more and it opened this time. He walked inside and closed it behind him. He inspected his surroundings for a while, but finding only cobwebs and broken boxes, he proceeded downstairs. He began to see a red light coming closer to him, and he stopped momentarily thinking about his fate.

When he walked inside this sanctuary, nothing would be the same. He would be an official Assassin. He would wear the dark clothing whenever he had to kill, and he figured it would be pretty often. Maybe he would never have a normal life after this moment. Yet, Nirano felt deep down, that he was not meant for a normal life. Perhaps he was destined to take the lives of the condemned. It seemed so at least. So taking a deep breath, Nirano walked up to the door, which was carved with the symbol of the Brotherhood.

A black hand stared at him, and surrounded were paintings of murders and depicted an old women. He assumed it must be the Night Mother, yet he did not know who she was. The leader of the Dark Brotherhood perhaps? He would soon find out.

He felt that he needed to do something. He placed matched his palm to the Black Hand carved in the door and felt a tingling sensation pass through him as he heard the words,

"What is the color of night?"

Nirano shivered and remembered the answer that Lucien told him so many days ago…

"Sanguine my brother…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nirano stared at the open hallway before him. It was a dark, yet furnished place, and he saw many people walking in the hallways, entering doors, exiting doors. People looked up as the door opened fully and began to smile at him, following him as he walked towards the waiting Argonian, dressed from head to toe in black. She walked up to him as well and embraced him a what felt like a warm and loving hug.

"Welcome! Welcome brother to our sanctuary!" she said enthusiastically.

"I am Ocheeva, and let me tell you all of us here are extremely enthused at your arrival. Lucien has told us so much about you… I will be handling all of your assignments for now, so whenever you feel ready for something come and talk to me, but let us not talk business now for you must get to know all of us. We are now your family after all. Accept this as a gift from us. It is our Assassin's clothing and is dark as the night. Wear it and may it keep you hidden from predators. Now rest and come to me when you are ready."

"Thank you…" was all Nirano could muster. He had always thought of these people as evil, cruel. Yet, here was many Assassins standing before him, talking and chatting like family and they were being so kind to him. They also had beds and food apparently, so Nirano felt no more remorse from leaving the Inn. This place seemed much more homely.

There were nice cozy fires lit everywhere and comfortable chairs to sit on. Many books were provided to read at his leisure and everyone was very nice and accepting. He felt as if he could tell these people anything he wanted. They would understand.

Over the next couple days, Nirano stayed underground with his new family. He began to love these people and they seemed to show the same love back to him. He read many books on the Night Mother and memorized the Five Tenants. He did not mind the slightest to live his life this way for the rest of his days. He would have jobs to do, yes, but he also would always have the comforting thought of returning here afterwards to warm himself up by the fire and talk to anybody who was not on his or her own job.

Eventually however, he knew he must begin to take his duty as a Dark Brotherhood Assassin more seriously. He went to knock on the hard iron doors which lead to Ocheeva's quarters. He heard her say "Come in" from the other side, and proceeded to pull the large, heavy doors open. He walked inside and sat down facing his leader.

"I am ready for an assignment." Nirano told Ocheeva.

"Ah good, I feel you are ready as well. You have fully acquainted yourself with the other members here and made yourself at home as well. Then you are in luck, I have here a new request in my hand. Do you accept to take this mission?"

"Yes I do." Answered Nirano.

"There is a Nord called Gumar White-Flame, he can be found at his home in the Northern Mountains, in a place called White Top. When you find him, you must kill him, but do not be seen by any others or you will have to kill them too, and if that does happen, you will not receive your reward…Do you understand?"

"I do, and I will not let any other find me."

"Then leave me, and may you come back successful." Finished Ocheeva.

And so Nirano exited the warm underground haven for the first time in days, and begun to head towards the Mountains, to find Gumar and to kill him. He wondered what the reward would be…?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The cold wind blasted Nirano's face once more, spraying him with small ice shards and causing him to loose his footing once more. He slid down several feet and stabbed his dagger into the ice to stop himself. There he lay, hanging on to his dagger staring down at the miles upon miles of endless snow.

He had left Sari at the bottom where there was a lake and grass for her to feed on. She would not wander too far and she knew how to protect herself from Wolves and other animal predators.

So he pulled himself together and started to continue to march up the steep, icy mountain. He wondered when he would reach White Top. For what seemed like hours later, he finally found himself standing on flat ground. He was shivering from head to toe, so he drank the Warmth Potion Ocheeva had given him before he left.

He suddenly felt ten times better, almost as if he had sunk into a warm bath. He looked around at the surrounding landscape. It was a rugged icy terrain, and he doubted whether anything could survive up here. How did Gumar live? He wondered…

Around Nirano was nothing. Everywhere he looked was white and the only way to go was forward. Luckily he would not have to climb anymore, which he was extremely grateful for. So he huddled his arms together and walked on, with determination to prove his first mission for the Dark Brotherhood successful.

So, Nirano never weakened his pace. He set foot after foot forward and was very grateful for the clothing the Brotherhood had given him upon his arrival. Not only did it shield him in the night, it also seemed as if it were enchanted to keep him as warm as possible for the climates it was subjected to.

Nirano suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground. About one-hundred meters away he saw a small fire. Gumar must be one of the only living organisms this high up so it must have been him. Nirano climbed up higher so as to get a good location to snipe Gumar from when his suspicions were confirmed. It was indeed Gumar as his daughter called his name several times from the tent.

Nirano wondered how she would feel when she discovered her father's dead body. Horrified to say the least, but he mustn't' dwell on that thought. Guilt would not aid him on this mission. He remembered Ocheeva's orders however and he was not supposed to allow anybody else to witness the murder. So Nirano knew archery was out of the question. He would not die silently with an arrow in him. He would have to be assassinated via blade.

Nirano drew Halek out of his sheath and examined him. It was a beautiful dagger, flawless in shape and more deadly than any other blade he wielded. It was small but it was coated with a deadly Electrical Enchantment. Nothing would stop it once it had pierced flesh.

The daughter went back inside the tent and Nirano stole this opportunity to make his way closer. He snuck quietly through the trenches of snow and found himself behind a log near the tent and the fire where Gumar was sitting. Nirano prepared Halek for his duty and crept silently behind Gumar, when he heard the daughter coming out once more. He flung himself to the ground, right behind the log Gumar was sitting on!

Luckily for Nirano, it was a fairly big log and it would hide him as long as the daughter did not walk to close. Fortunate enough she did not and she returned to the tent. So, Nirano slid himself back up and with a slight twitch covered Gumar's mouth with his hands and quickly jammed Halek into his back. Gumar twitched violently as the Electrical currents flowed through him and he fell backwards three seconds later, smoke rising from his back. Nirano pulled Halek out and sheathed it. Then he proceeded to run silently down the cliff.

He let himself fall all the way down the long mountain he had climbed. It was not overly steep so he did not hurt himself, he simply slid down quickly. A minute or so later he found himself on the bottom, not enjoying his wet, cold clothing at all. He called Sari to him and she came momentarily galloping. He climbed on her and set her off towards Cheydinhal once more to claim his reward. On his way back, he thought he heard cries of anguish from behind him…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two days later, Nirano was about back to his new home. He stopped by the stream to let Sari drink and to refresh himself as well. As he had his head in the water, he heard a twig snap nearby. He froze for a second, and then continued to drink, pretending he did not hear anything.

A few seconds later, he heard it again and this time he spun around quickly, drawing Halek as he did. He slashed but hit nothing. He looked around, searching desperately for the person following him. He sheathed Halek and took out his bow, notched an arrow and turned in circles, eyeing every bit of the earth suspiciously. Suddenly he heard the twang of a bowstring as an arrow was released behind him. He spun around to see it heading towards his and tried to launch himself to the ground, but to no avail. He was struck in the shoulder.

As Nirano gasped for breath, feeling pain like nothing before, he stood up, determined to survive. He knew where the arrow came from and he released his shot in the direction. The arrow hit a nearby tree harmlessly but he heard the Assailant move quickly to the tree next to it. Nirano notched another arrow and released, causing a flurry of birds to scatter from the tree and he saw a darkened figure jumping to the next branch. Nirano hurried to the trees and whipped out Halek once more, slinging his bow to his back. He could not use his left arm, as it was bleeding furiously. This was a huge disadvantage as that was his primary arm.

As he held Halek in his right hand, he felt weakened. It was not the same feeling he usually got when he used it in his left. It did not give him confidence. He snuck over by the tree he believed the Assailant to be hiding in. He circled around it, searching for the attacker when he heard another twang of the bowstring. This time, Nirano was ready for it and nimbly ducked out of the way, seeing the arrow hit the ground hard, and splinter. Nirano sheathed Halek once more and armed his bow. He shot where the arrow had come from and whooped as he saw a black figure fall from the tree and bounce on the branches, scattering leaves and other residue to the ground. Nirano approached the character, who was still alive, but breathing slowly and obviously had a broken back. Nirano picked him up by his collar and slammed him against the tree causing him to scream in agony.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?" Nirano screamed at the Assailant.

The hooded attacker simply nodded his head no, and went limp in Nirano's grasp. He was dead.

Nirano let the unknown assailant fall to the ground, and he went back to the stream. He lay down next to the river and wrenched the arrow from his shoulder blade, tears streaming down his eyes in pain. He tossed the arrow to the ground and ripped a piece of his clothing, and proceeded to tie it to his wound. He washed his face and walked back to Sari.

"Who wants me dead…?" he asked to the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nirano had been back at the Sanctuary for a couple of days now. He found out that his reward was a beautiful bow, manufactured of some kind of material Nirano had never heard of before. Whenever he ran his hand over it, all he felt was the silky smoothness, yet he knew it was solid, rock hard, yet bendy to allow graceful sniping shots. He did not understand how someone would be able to create an item so unique and perfect, but he had learned to stop wondering. Magical objects were becoming quite frequent in his life.

Nirano had been reading more books than ever these days, trying to take his mind off of the moment a few days ago, where he had almost been assassinated. Close to being killed by the same game he played. He did not have many enemies…Well, he supposed everyone was his enemy now he was a Dark Brotherhood member, but he did not have any recollection of him telling another being about his new form of work.

Except for the other Assassins in the Brotherhood of course, but they could not betray him. They were all loyal sons and daughters of Sithis, the dread father. Their spiritual leader, and guide. The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary was the only place he felt safe now however. Every time he stepped outside for some fresh air, he would never be able to take in deep, full breaths, always waiting for someone…Something to jump up from behind him and wrench a cold dagger through his stomach, ripping him apart. He would always find himself in the Sanctuary minutes later.

He knew it would soon be time to accept another contract. He had signed his life up for the Dark Brotherhood and he could not go back. Not until he had a full, complete career in the Brotherhood, and had permission from the Speakers and Listener to go into retirement. That time was not going to come in the next couple of days. Surely not in the next couple months. Absolutely not in the next couple of years. Perhaps in a couple decades, if he was still alive…

Nirano halted his morbid thoughts and placed his book down. He decided it was time to accept another contract. He went to Ocheeva's quarters and knocked on the rusty iron doors.

Seconds later, he heard the familiar, muffled sound of Ocheeva telling him to come in. He pushed the great doors open and strode in, a confident smile on his face.

"You want to accept another contract Brother?" Ocheeva asked, smiling at Nirano.

"Yes. I am ready for another." Answered Nirano simply.

"Before I do…Something is bothering you. I require knowing what it is, or no contract shall be given to you."

Nirano sighed, and knew there was no way to back out of this hole he was dug into.

"I was attacked on my way back here. I was drinking by the stream and someone shot an arrow into my shoulder. I killed the Assailant, but I worry that another may come for me, and this time succeed in taking my life. I am not afraid of death, but I certainly do not wish for pain and I do not want my life to end so early." Nirano confessed.

"I do understand…This has happened too many of our Brothers and Sisters lately." Ocheeva said, sounding exhausted.

She continued. "I do not know who it is, who seems to be so well informed on our whereabouts, but rest assured that we will find the villain. Until that time, do you still want the contract?"

Nirano thought about it for a few seconds. If this stuff had been happening to other Assassins, chances were there was a rat in the Sanctuary. This thought brought shivers down his spine and caused him great grief, for it could be anyone. He loved all the members of the Brotherhood, and to think of one being a liar hurt him deeply.

"I accept." He said.

"Excellent. There is a Altmer, his name is Termarg. He lives in Bruma. I do not know where. You will find him and kill him. If you do this, and kill no guards, you receive a reward." Ocheeva said.

"I will come back successful."

"I pray to Sithis that you fulfill your promise."

So, Nirano walked out of the Sanctuary on his second mission, with full intent of returning once more to his family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Days passed. Weeks passed. Nirano was almost at Bruma, and was noticing that the air was chillier this north of Cyrodiil. He had been riding on the horse that the Imperial Guard so long ago had given him, Sari. He saw the castle looming in front of him and entered the city a couple of minutes later. He dismounted Sari and tied her to a nearby tree, in case he needed to get away quickly.

This was the first time Nirano had seen Bruma. It seemed like a friendly place. There were shacks on the left and expensive houses on the right. A large castle stood somewhere north, on a little slope so that it looked over the entire city. Nirano saw a guard.

"Would you mind telling me where the local Inn is sir?" He asked politely.

"Aye, it is located on your left, Olav's Tap and Tack." The guard said smiling.

Nirano nodded, and headed in the direction the guard had pointed him to. Soon enough he found the local inn, and entered. What he saw then was very sudden. The place was FILLED. Everyone in the city seemed to be in this one place. Although the place was located on the poor side of town, Nirano could see that it was one of the best business locations.

Nirano shoved, and pushed his way through the crowds, some of whom were laughing, and some others fallen asleep on the tables, drunk. He went to the man who obviously was Olav.

"Is this the local Inn, or the local bar?" Nirano asked him.

"It's both!' Olav shouted back, through all the noise.

Nirano decided to not get a room in this Inn. He would never get to sleep with all the noise. He went back outside and took a deep breath as the noise was shut out when the door slammed shut again.

"I suppose I will sleep outside once more." Nirano said. In the morning he would go around town asking people about Termarg. Nirano exited through the Cities gates and found Sari happily eating the healthy grass that grew in the region.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to sleep." Nirano said, half to himself, half to Sari. He took Sari's reins and directed her to a nice soft spot of grass which looked onto the stars. "Here seems fine…" Said Nirano, unpacking a blanket from the pouch Sari carried. He spread it out on the grass and lay down on it, taking another and covering himself with it.

"Sithis is strong tonight." He whispered.

He then closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, where he saw himself enjoying some ale with people he did not know. He was laughing and having fun with these complete strangers. That was when his dream turned from light, to dark. Another shadowy person entered through the door and drew a sword, glimmering with the light from the candles. He shouted words Nirano did not understand and stabbed Nirano in the heart. It was the Nirano heard a voice overhead. "Wake up…There is trouble."

Nirano jolted upright, pulling his dagger out as he stood and looked around. All seemed the same, but he knew the message was from Sithis, telling him someone meant Nirano harm. It would probably be another Assassin out for him. He continued to look around, pulling his hood over his head as he did so, to conceal himself more in the darkness. He placed his dagger, Halek back in the sheath and took out the new bow that Ocheeva had gifted him with. He notched an arrow and heard a small amount of leaves rustle behind him. He whipped around and saw two pairs of eyes glaring at him. He released the shot and watched in horror as the figure easily dodged it, wielding the same sword he saw in his dream.

"You are about to die Assassin." The Assailant said haughtily.

Nirano did not reply, simply notched another bow and shot it once more at the figure who ducked under it easily. He was approaching quickly…

Nirano continued to shoot arrows, backing up, but letting the figure approach. He had a plan. As the Assailant was about arms length away Nirano laughed.

"Fooled you…" and he rammed the hidden Halek dagger inside the Assailants stomach. A scream so horrible emanated from the figure then. Nirano left the dagger inside the skin to block his ears from the noise. Birds in the distance fluttered off trees and all living creatures shuddered in fear. He could hear people in the city of Bruma stirring, question what the sound was. Sari would have run, but she was loyal to Nirano, and contained her emotions of flight.

Then, as quickly as it had happened the screeching stopped. The figure went down in a billowing cloud of smoke and spoke no more. Nirano picked Halek up and wiped the blood on the Assailants shirt, then returning it to the sheath. He lifted the hood of the Assailant's head and saw it was an Argonian.


End file.
